This invention relates to a shift fork in a transmission for an automobile, and more particularly to a shift fork having a fork body made of a steel plate and a pawl member made of resin adapted to be fixed to the free ends of the fork body.
As is well known in the art, a pawl member of a shift fork fixedly supported by a fork shaft is adapted to engage an annular groove formed on the outer periphery of a hub sleeve carried in a clutch mechanism of the transmission. During the shift operation where a shift fork comprised of a fork body made of steel plate and a pawl member made of resin is moved into a hub sleeve, the shift fork is tilted relative to the hub sleeve due to the clearance defined between the annular groove of the hub sleeve and the pawl member engaged with the annular groove, or due to the deflection of the fork body. When the shift fork tilts, a part of the pawl member opposite to the outer peripheral edge of the annular groove abuts against the outer peripheral edge, thereby causing cracks and damage to the pawl member.